


Fear is not a safe place to hide

by quilledcorsair



Series: I just needed to see you [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is haunted. Emma saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear is not a safe place to hide

Emma woke to the sound of rustling sheets and harsh breaths, her mind on quick alert and automatically reaching of the pirate sleeping next to her. But he wasn’t there, he was sitting at the edge of the bed, head cradled in his hand and stump as he tried to regulate his breathing.

She scrambled up to him, hugging him gently from behind and pressing her lips to his sweat soaked back, rubbing soothing circles against his abdomen. He’d been having nightmares ever since he got his heart back, Gold’s control over him and what he made him do haunting his days and nights. He’d been an emotional wreck the first week, guilt eating him up and his nightmares worse then ever.

He’d seemed much better the past two weeks, but apparent she was wrong. Emma tried to soothe him as he frantically checked his pulse, then pressed his hand against his chest, hard, feeling the minute but strong  _tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump_  of his heart.

He swallowed thickly, his whole body trembling as he tried to hold in his sobs. Emma simply held him tighter, one hand entwining with his and feeling his heart beat steadily under her palm. “It’s okay,” she murmurs, sleep still clinging to her voice. “Shhh, it’s okay, Killian. It’s still here. You’re still here. It’s okay,” she soothed, pressing kisses across his shoulder blade as he shook with every sob. “It’s okay,” she repeated over and over as he slowly calmed down.

He turned around and buried his face his her neck, wet with sweat and tears. She held him tight, carding her hand through his hair, pressing kisses to the top of his head. “I-I thought-” he gulped, struggling to find words. “I thought he had my heart still. I thought I was going to-" 

But she cut him off, pulling him back and kissing him firmly, pouring all her love and relief into it. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his, "He is never going to hurt you again. I made sure of that; your heart is protected now. No one can take it. No one can control you ever again.”

He nodded, eyes still closed. “Look at me,” she softly urged, cupping his cheeks between her hands. He hesitated before opening his eyes, so blue and heartbreaking, brimming with unshed tears and anguish and Emma never wants to see that look on his face ever again.

She felt her throat constrict but she held strong, as she swallowed thickly, “I love you,” she whispered it, but she never wavered, meaning every word and more. “I almost lost you,” her breath hitched, “and just the thought of that- it makes my blood run cold, Killian. But I can’t stand you wrecking yourself over this.”

He stared at her, wide eyed and scared. “Emma…” he breathed. “I-I am always so afraid,” he admitted, his voice breaking.

“That’s okay,” she assured him. “Because I’m always there to make you feel safe, the way you’re always there for me.”

His expression softened as he relaxed considerably, allowing her to drag them back into bed and under the covers. He pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder and hand on his chest. “I love you too,” he whispered into the dark, making Emma smile.


End file.
